


First Time

by Neongoldx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Wonwoo x reader, seventeen Wonwoo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: your first time with Jeon Wonwoo*this was my first time writing smut so I'm sorry*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/You, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Kudos: 18





	First Time

The two of you were on Wonwoo’s bed. He was laying down between your legs, his head resting on your stomach as he read an article on his phone. You were running your fingers through his hair, focusing your attention on the movie that was playing on his tv.

“mhm, that feels good.” Wonwoo hummed making you smile. You turned to look at your boyfriend, who had closed his phone and was now looking at you. He smiled at you, gave your stomach a slight kiss and sat up.

“No come back.” You pouted extending your arms making him laugh shaking his head. He moved to your side and laid down next to you, resting one arm under his chin looking at you and the other around your waist.

“Remember that thing we talked about?”

“We talk about a lot of things Wonwoo, you’re going to have to be more specific.” You smiled reaching up to his face to rub the creases that had formed between his brows.

Wonwoo blushed and buried his face into your neck sighing. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his torso. “What is it?”

He mumbled incoherently against your skin. The feeling of his hot breath causing goosebumps to rise on to your skin. “I can’t understand you Woo.” You smiled playing with the hair on the back of his neck. You felt him shiver against you as he raised his head. He playfully glared at you and laid down next to you again. Both of his arms underneath his head as he intensely stared up at the ceiling.

You sat up and looked down at him curiously as he brought his bottom lip in between his teeth. Something he did whenever he was deeply thinking about something that was bothering him. You reached over and ran your thumb over his bottom lip, he grinned and pecked your thumb, before turning to face you again.

“The sex thing.” He whispered, his face turning a deep shade of red. You smiled down at him blushing. “Yeah, I remember.” You nodded.

Wonwoo grabbed your hand and tugged at your arm carefully, signaling you to get closer to him. You obligated his silent request and laid down again, this time resting your chin onto his chest.

“And…?” He looked down at you pouting faintly.

“And…are you ready?” You said caressing his chin with your thumb.

“Are you ready?” He smiled wrapping an arm around your body. You leaned up and kissed his lips softly, taking his bottom lip in between your lips. You smiled making him sigh, tightening his arm around your body bringing you closer to his body. “Mhm, I am.” You whispered while pulling away. “Good because I am too” He whispered and pulled you on top of him. You giggled against his lips, feeling his hands going to rest on your lower back as you straddled his hips. You rested your palms against his chest, closing your fists tightly taking his shirt between them.

Wonwoo and you had your fair share of make-out sessions but for some reason this felt different. The way the two of you were slightly moving against each other. How electric shock waves were being sent throughout your body as he tightened his hold on your hips. You pulled away panting and rested your forehead against his. Both of your chests rising to the same rhythm as the need between the two of you intensified.

“Can I take your shirt off?” You asked bringing grabbing the hem of his shirt. He nodded smirking, moving his hands down to rest on top of your thighs, rubbing soothing circles on the insides. You took his shirt rising it slowly before bringing it over his head taking it off completely and throwing it behind you.

You pecked his lips as your hands slowly ran down his torso, over the ridges of his abdomen reaching his belt buckle inching closer to your desired destination. “Wait,” Wonwoo said squeezing your thighs gently. You looked up at him raising your eyebrow vaguely. “Let me put on my glasses.” He reached over to his bedside table retrieving his glasses. He put them on and laid down again, smugly putting his arms underneath his head, signaling for you to continue.

You giggled taking his glasses from him making him pout in protest. You paid him no mind as you grabbed a corner of your shirt and cleaned his glasses. “They weren’t that dirty.” He leaned up kissing your cheek, his hands sneaking their way on your back and underneath your shirt. Shaking your head, you placed them on to his face again. 

“I could see the dust particles and fingerprints on the lenses, they were extremely dirty love.” You pecked his lips giggling.

“Whatever.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully. “Now that I can see can I take your shirt off.” You nodded wrapping your arms around his neck. “You don’t have to ask.” You kissed his nose.

“Sorry, my love I’m nervous.” He confessed bringing your shirt up over your head, throwing it to where you had previously thrown his shirt. He sucked in a breath at the sight of your almost bare torso. “Beautiful.” He mumbled lowly, and if you weren’t paying attention to him and all his actions you wouldn’t have been able to hear him. You hid your face in your hands as you felt your face heat up.

Wonwoo chuckled and removed your hands from your face, kissing each of your palms softly. “Don’t hide from me.” He whispered. “Okay” you answered nodding and rested your hands against your chest. He brought his trembling hands towards your back grabbing your bra clasp, watching as he struggled to get it off you. You giggled reaching over to help him. He hid his face into your neck embarrassed mumbling a few apologies before planting small kisses along your collar bone.

You let your bra straps fall down your arms, eventually letting it fall down completely as you wrapped your arms around his body. “It’s okay we all can’t know how to do everything.” You kissed his head and laid back down bringing him with you.

He wrapped your legs around his waist, grabbing your bra and throwing somewhere in his room. He leaned down kissing your cheek, then your neck making his way down to your breasts. He looked up at you before taking one of your breasts into his hands and rolling it between his palm He brought down his lips to your other one and teasingly started to kiss around your nipple. You moaned arching your back into him. Smirking against your skin he ran his hot tongue against your nipple, while he continued to play with the other one. “These are beautiful.” He said pulling away and moving his attention to your other nipple, wasting no time in taking it into his mouth.

He grounded his hips into you softly, feeling his clothed member grow harder against you. You felt yourself getting wetter as he continued to toy with your breasts. You buried your hands into his hair tugging at the roots as his kisses started to get rougher. He removed his mouth from your nipple and kissed the naval between your breasts. He moaned against your skin and made his way down your body stopping above the seam of your leggings.

Before he could take your leggings off, he sat up and got up from his bed. You watched as he walked over to his door, locking it and made his way back to the bed. You laughed throwing your head back while he took it upon himself to take his pants off. “Stop laughing, I don’t want anyone walking in.” He grabbed your legs and pulled you down to the end of the bed.

“The guys aren’t home.” You wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Doesn’t matter I don’t want them to come home and walking in.” He leaned down and kissed your mound, hooking his thumbs around the elastic of your leggings tugging them down. You raised your hips as a means to help him, as he desperately took them off, throwing them across the room.

Wonwoo kissed the inside of your thighs slowly, one of his hands was caressing your mound, while the other squeezed your thigh gently. You moaned as he bit down on your thigh sucking harshly as he pushed them apart. He made his way up to your clothed core and kissed it softly. You moaned and moved your hand to rest on top of his head.

He brought one of his hands down and pushed your panties to the side. You gasped loudly as you felt his lips wrap around your clit. He kissed it slowly, grabbing your leg and putting it over your shoulder. He continued to tease you until he pulled away, a small hiss of protest escaping your lips. He sat back slowly sliding your panties down your legs. Succeeding in taking them off and tossing them to the side.

He kissed up your leg ruthlessly, rushing to get back to the space between your legs. When he reached his destination, he blew on to your clit teasingly. “Can I continue?” He said bringing one of his fingers to your lips spreading your arousal around.

“Yes Woo,” You moaned grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his face in between your legs. He chuckled against you giving your clit teasing licks, looking up at you. He winked at you pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his free hand and proceeded to devour you. The pleasure taking over your body as you tugged on his hair, raising your hips to meet his mouth. He groaned against you and slowly inserted one of his fingers in you, causing you to gasp loudly.

Wonwoo groaned against you and carefully started to move his finger inside you. “M-More baby.” You moaned out. His kisses against grew more desperate as he inserted a second finger into you. He increased his speed carefully, feeling around your silk walls looking for the one spot he knew would have you falling apart.

The coil in your stomach increased and you tightened the grip you had on his hair. Before you could come undone under his feverish touch he pulled away.

“Why’d you stop?” You whined and watched as he retrieved his fingers from inside you. Holding your gaze, he brought them up to his lips. Before you could stop him, he licked your arousal from his fingers sinfully, smirking down at you.

“I don’t want you to cum yet.” He leaned down and kissed you firmly. His tongue sneaking his way into your mouth, while he grounded his clothed hard-on against your sensitive core. You could taste yourself against your mouth, turning you on even more. Craving his mouth against you once again.

He pulled away and reached over to his bedside table opening the drawer. You took this opportunity and kissed his neck, biting down softly causing him to moan. “Hold on baby.” He groaned while he searched for what he was looking for.

“I don’t want too.” You said against his neck, cruelly biting down. He moaned closing his bedside drawer and sat up pushing down his boxers, revealing his swollen length. It painfully sat against his stomach as he removed his boxers throwing them aside. You bit your lip, your heart threatening to jump out of your chest as you took in the perfectly sculpted man before you. Sitting up on your elbows, you watched as Wonwoo took his length in his hands carefully spreading his precum around his reddened head, ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth.

You sat up and wrapped your hand around his thick length. He threw his head back moaning your name loudly. You smirked and grabbed the condom from his hand, slowly moving your hand against him, teasing him. “Baby, please stop torturing me.” He gasped out, watching each and every one of your movements. You kissed him sending a shock of electricity down his body, pulling away before he got the chance to respond to your kiss.

You rolled the condom onto his length slowly, taking in each mumble of praise that fell out of his perfect lips. Wonwoo laid you down again, placing a pillow underneath your head and aligned himself at your entrance.

“You sure this is okay.” He grabbed one of your hands intertwining your fingers with his.

“Yes, baby.” You answered and felt him slowly push into you. The two of you moaned simultaneously as he felt your heat stretching around him. He leaned down to kiss you trying his best to distract you from the delicious pain happening between your legs.

“Y-You can move.” You mumbled against his lips. He obliged to your command and slowly started moving. Your body feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure you were currently undergoing, digging your fingers into his back. Wonwoo moaned bringing the hand he was holding over your head. He leaned down and took one of your nipples into his mouth as he slowly started to increase his pace.

“W-Wonwoo.” You hissed arching your back into his mouth, wrapping your legs around his hips. Giving him leverage to rut himself deeper into you. You felt your walls clench around him, feeling the pulsing of his length against your silk.

“You feel so good, love.” He mumbled against your neck biting down, his glasses hitting your chin gently. “Are you close?” He asked slowing down his movements, holding himself up with one hand.

“Not yet, Woo.” You answered pushing his glasses up his nose. He nodded leaning back, tugging on your intertwined hands to rest on top of your stomach. He started moving again, his free hand snaking its way between your connecting bodies.

He pushed into you harder and started rubbing your clit with your thumb. Praises escaping his mouth, while your moans increased in volume. The pleasure building up as he continued to edge you on. You felt your walls tighten around him, digging your nails into his shoulders. Soon you came undone around him moaning out his name loudly, Wonwoo following in suit. The two of you continued to help ride out each other’s orgasm. Your body spasming against his, as the pleasure continued to take over your entire body. He pulled you against your chest, panting your hearts rapidly beating against one another.

You leaned up kissing him softly as he slowly pulled out of you. You groaned against his lips missing the fullness you had felt moments ago. He smiled pulling away, resting his forehead against yours.

“I think we should do that more often.” He suggested making you laugh and hit his chest lightly. He rolled his eyes playfully laying down next to you, wrapping his arms around guiding you to lay down on his chest.

“Was that good?” He asked rubbing soothing circles against your back.

“That was perfect love.” You answered wrapping your arm around his torso. You felt the beating of his heart start to slow down as his breathing started to return back to normal. “Want to shower?” You asked moving your fingers against his torso slowly drawing patterns.

“Not yet I want to stay like this for a while.” He said as he slowly caressed your back. “Stay over tonight?” He finished. You rested your chin against his chest to look up at him and nodded, “But promise me you’ll wake me up in time for my class tomorrow.” You held out your pinky, he chuckled and hooked his fingers against yours.

“I know numerous of ways I could use to wake you up now.” He said suggestively and playfully winked at you. You shook your head and laid back down. “My glasses are dirty again.” He whispered you giggled looking at his tv watching the credits of the movie you had once been intensely watching start to roll out.

“I wonder why Woo.”

He shook his head smiling as he sat up, bringing you along with him. He cradled your cheeks in between your palms, looking into your eyes with an overwhelming amount of love. Your body firing up once again. “I love you and I mean it.” He whispered, pulling you into his glistening chest. You smiled wrapping your arms around him, pressing your body against his. His body heat warming you up again.

“I love you, I mean it.”


End file.
